Hahli
Hahli was once a Chronicler, but now has become a Toa of Water. Matoran Virtually nothing is known about Hahli's life on Metru Nui. Hahli was never too active until the Pahrak attack on Ga-Koro. There, she and Macku helped dismantle the causeways so the Pahrak couldn't get over to the Ga-Koro village. She also developed a close (maybe even romantic) friendship with a Ta-Matoran named Jaller, Captain of the Guard. To her surprise, after the Bohrok-Kal had been defeated, Nokama chose her as Kolhii champ instead of Kotu. She went around the island with Macku, training up and meeting several Matoran. Eventually, they got into the Kolhii Championship in Ta-Wahi where Po-Koro and Ta-Koro were playing. Their team beat the other teams, although the Po-Matoran were close. But that was when the Mask of Light slipped out. She wanted to speak to Jaller, but he and Takua had to leave quickly as herald of the Mask of Light. When Jaller died from a Rahkshi attack and Takua transformed into Takanuva, she mourned greatly for him. She was the one who proposed putting his mask upon the Ussanui, as a symbol of leading one to victory and a new light. She even snuck into the Ussanui and went down with Takanuva into Mangaia. There, Takanuva sent her back to get the Turaga and Toa Nuva and tell them to come. After the battle with the Makuta, with Takutanuva lifting the door, she ran by with Jaller's mask. She was stopped by Takutanuva, however, who gave up part of his life force to bring Jaller back to life. Toa Inika Hahli went to Metru Nui by boat along with all the other Mata Nui Matoran. She was chosen by Jaller to accompany him and some others to Voya Nui. They were later condemed, and escaped from, the legendary realm of Karzahni. While makeing their way to Voya Nui, the Red Star released a blast of lightning onto the canisters the Matoran were traveling in, and transformed them into Toa Inika. Toa Mahri After the events on Voya Nui, Hahli and the others ventured down to the Pit, being transformed by the Ignika in the proccess. She was the best at swimming, as water is her element. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Water, Hahli could create, control, and absorb water, as well as other things. Inika: Like the other Toa Inika, Hahli's water powers were always combined with lightning. Mahri: After being changed by the Mask of Life, Hahli's elemental powers were returned to normal level, meaning they weren't combined with electricity. Mask and Tools Inika: As a Toa Inika, Hahli was equiped with an organic Kanohi Elda, Great Mask of Detection, which allowed her to sence any hidden things. This ment she could "see" Matoro in his spirit form, as well as sence when she was close to the Kanohi Ignika. Durring this time, Hahli wielded a Laser Harpoon, and a multi-shot Zamor Launcher. Mahri: The last mask Hahli was known to wear was the Faxon, Mask of Kindred, which allowed her to copy the powers and abilities of other sea creatures. Her weapons as a Toa Mahri was her Protosteel Talons and a Cordak Blaster. She also sported a pair of wing-like fins, which helped her swim at high speeds. Lego Press 2007 Discreption With her six wing-like fins, Toa Hahli can soar through the water at amazing speeds and strike faster than the eye can see. Armed with a Cordak revolving blaster and steel claws, she’s ready to fight.